The present application is directed to methods of treating bony members within a patient and, more particularly, to tethers that include a release mechanism that releases after a period of time to release tension on the tether.
Tethers are used in various surgical procedures to apply tension to bony members. One example of a tether is for use in correcting spinal deformities. The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. Vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Various deformities may affect the normal alignment and curvature of the vertebral members. Scoliosis is one example of a deformity of the spine in the coronal plane, in the form of an abnormal curvature. While a normal spine presents essentially a straight line in the coronal plane, a scoliotic spine can present various lateral curvatures in the coronal plane. The types of scoliotic deformities include thoracic, thoracolumbar, lumbar or can constitute a double curve in both the thoracic and lumbar regions. Schuermann's kyphosis is another example of a spinal deformity that affects the normal alignment of the vertebral members. One or more tethers may be attached to the vertebral members to reduce and/or eliminate the deformity.
Tethering is often used with patients with growth potential of the bony members including prepubescent children less than ten years old who have yet to experience a growth spurt, and adolescents from 10-12 years old with continued growth potential. One issue with current tethering techniques is the inability of the tether to lengthen as the patient grows. Current tethering techniques require a subsequent surgical procedure to lengthen the tether.